


Nothing

by 9nlyAFewTriggers (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NOT SAD, cute boyfriends, no one dies, this is unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He amazes you every day. He’ll get up from bed, work his way around campus until he gets to his first class, will sit through it, navigate to home, or to his next lecture. He’s been doing this for years, so it doesn’t necessarily surprise you, but it amazes you. Definitely amazes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> based on some cute korean drawings by erid0rk on tumblr!! dude man no one dies in this isn't it fuckin great

You often ask him what nothing looked like, since that was what he saw and experienced every day of his life. 

When he says he doesn’t know how to answer, it frustrates you, because how could you not know how to explain something? It’s nonsense. Stupid nonsense and you’re curious. 

He said he could see up until age thirteen, when he got into some really bad accident that he doesn’t like to talk about because it killed his mother and gave his brother serious brain damage. You never ask about it.

Though he lived in Korea for some time, he still speaks English amazingly well, as does the rest of his family. He isn’t bad in English class because he can’t speak it; he’s bad because he doesn’t like it. 

He’s bad but not as bad as you when it comes to his pride. He won’t do something if he says he won’t do it, unless it compromises something else he wants to do, in which case he’ll get it done in the snap of two fingers.

You’re the opposite. You say you won’t do it, you won’t do it. End of story. There isn't much to it other than the fact that you’re stubborn, and you know this makes him angry. But he can’t explain nothing, so you two are even, in your eyes.

Despite the fact that he can’t see, Sollux Captor is amazing at writing codes. He can’t tell when he makes a mistake, but his keyboard is marked in brail, and he’ll usually get a few done by the end of two days. A friend of his, Roxy (who is the sister of your friend, Rose) will usually help him sort out the errors, because she’s a genius, too.

You like world history, and chemistry. The periodic table consumes your life whole and you often wonder what an atom looks like, and also why the early Americans were such assholes. He says that experiments are cool, but he can’t see them anymore, so it doesn’t really matter to him. 

He amazes you every day. He’ll get up from bed, work his way around campus until he gets to his first class, will sit through it, navigate to home, or to his next lecture. He’s been doing this for years, so it doesn’t necessarily surprise you, but it amazes you. Definitely amazes you.

It isn’t strange to find hands feeling your face at 5 am, because that’s when he gets up, and he says he likes to ‘see’ your smile before he goes to class. So you smile, just for him.

He often voices how much he frustrates himself, because he can’t please you, can’t please you like he should be able to. You’ve been together since high school, four years, and he says that that’s way too long to go without any kind of sex, but you assure him that you’re asexual, anyways; you don’t like those kinds of things. Because you don’t. 

Your relationship isn’t perfect. It often angers you how you can’t be stern with him by just giving him those looks that you give other people to tell them it’s enough (you’re usually a few inches shorter than everyone, six when it comes to him, but you can still be intimidating when you want to), that you actually have to talk to him and tell him what he’s been doing isn’t okay. And it angers him that you baby him so much, make him feel like he can’t handle the world on his own.

You know he can, but you don’t want him to.

You fight, admittedly, a lot. But you always make up. Your past relationships have been upsetting, where your boyfriend would fight with you and then get you to have make-up sex with him afterwards. You didn’t enjoy it – it wasn’t any form of sexual abuse, because you gave your consent, but you didn’t enjoy it. Sollux doesn’t make you do those kinds of things. He’ll kiss your face and you’ll kiss his neck, and he’ll pull you into his lap and you’ll fall asleep together. You always manage to work things out.

You also like photography, perhaps a bit more than your average hipster. You like taking pictures of him, when he’s not noticing or when he is, when he’s sleeping and when he’s not. You’ll make copies of them and draw on the second ones, giggling to yourself at the ridiculous sharpie markings. You hang the originals up over your desk, in your closet, around your dorm room until your dorm mate gets pissed off and goes to drink.

You love his face. He has soft features, like those of a child, but he also has an intensity about him that makes you want to melt – that makes you melt. It isn’t weird looking, it’s perfect, and he manages to pull it off so well without even realizing. 

He smells like honey, but also courage, and Monster energy drinks. You’re not sure why, but it’s an intriguing scent, and he tells you you smell of chocolate and salt water and metal.

You don’t do much. You usually stay at his dorm, since his roommate is either a) not home or b) sleeping, and listen to music. He prefers faster, heavier things, like Avenged Sevenfold, and The Acacia Strain, and Ice Nine Kills. You like Coldplay, and Radiohead, and Marina and the Diamonds. He also likes Coldplay.

You like reading, and you also like reading to him. He says he’s not a fan of brail books, makes him feel like a loser, so you read him your history fiction and fantasy and mystery books, and he’ll half listen, half doze off, and you read until your throat is sore and you fall asleep on his shoulder.

He can’t see you, or what you dress like, but you like looking nice for him, anyways. He likes to run his hands along your sides and feel the fabric of your clothing choices for that day, and he’ll usually nod to himself, make a few dumb comments, tug on your sweater. In return, you tug on his hair.

You’ve figured out that the best definition of nothing is you alone. Because without him by your side to give you any worth, to tell you your voice is beautiful or that the way you laugh is angelic, you don’t know what you’d do with yourself. You’d sit at home, pitying your life and the fact that you don’t have a lover to keep you company anymore. The definition of nothing, is Eridan Ampora, minus Sollux Captor. Vice versa, you’re sure he feels the same.

Your greatest desire is to spend the rest of your life with him, and when you bring this up, his face sort of glazes over and you can’t tell what he’s thinking about. His fingers will pause, or he’ll turn the music down, or he’ll blink his unseeing eyes open, but he won’t answer, not right away.

And then a smooth voice, sweet like honey and dripping with soreness with answer, “You don’t want to deal with me until you die, Eri.”

To which your own voice, soothing and close to his ear, will reply “We are nothing without each other.”


End file.
